According to the TMJ Association, over 35 million Americans suffer from TMJ (temporomandibular joint) problems. This is a problem involving the jaw joint where the mandible meets the skull, just in front of the ear. It is caused by teeth clenching or grinding (bruxism). In a broader sense, it is a problem with muscle tension of which clenching is one manifestation. Typically the user is unaware that they are tensing their muscles. According to the TMJ Association, “there currently is no treatment that has been proven to work as a preventive measure for TMJ disorders.” The demand for such a product is there and growing.